Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a portable electronic device.
Description of Related Art
With the development of technologies in recent years, electronic devices such as notebook, tablet PC, and smart phone have frequently appear in daily life. During operation, such electronic devices usually generate heat, which can affect the operation efficiency. As a result, the interiors of electronic devices are frequently configured with heat dissipation modules or elements in order to assist the dissipation of heat out of the electronic devices.
Heat dissipation fan is a common element of electronic heat dissipation technology. It is usually used with heat-dissipating fins to dissipate heat generated by high-power elements in order to maintain the temperature of the element to its working temperature. Additionally, the active flow generated by the fan causes convection between the interior and the exterior of the electronic device, therefore effectively reduce the temperature of the interior of the electronic device. However, when operating in high performance mode, the faster the performance, the more heat is generated, causing a large amount of heat in portable electronic devices. Aggravated by miniaturization of portable devices, it is difficult to dissipate the large amount of heat using the above-described heat dissipation method.